


Нирвана

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Black Star Inc
Genre: AU, Other, Songfic, Курение, ООС, Рейтинг за насилие, Современность, алкоголь, дарк, жестокость, насилие, нецензурная лексика, открытый финал, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Не о любви, не о деньгах,Твердо стоим на дураках.Грязный отель, ты на каблукахДым сигарет, крепкий коньяк.
Relationships: Скруджи





	Нирвана

Вдали от шума и яркого света, который заливал коридор, здесь было даже уютно. Торшер у окна разливал по комнате медовый мягкий свет, а плотные шторы приглушали звуки улицы. Казалось, что здесь можно отгородиться от всего мира, быть только вдвоём.  
Она смотрела прямо. Широко улыбалась и, смеясь, запрокидывала голову назад, оголяя длинную бледную шею.

— Бушь ещё? — язык заплетался больше по привычке, чем от выпитого. Чётко он говорил только в студии, когда записывал треки, в остальное время можно было расслабиться.  
Карина или Кристина, или хуй её знает как звали, посмотрела пьяно, но довольно. Снова растянула пухлые губы, намазанные чёрной помадой, и кивнула.  
Эд налил ей коньяк в низкий стакан с широким дном, бросил пару кубиков льда, взболтал и протянул.

Бить её не хотелось. Яркая, словно Мальвина со своими синими волосами, Карина, или как её там, раздражала. Пришлось. Первый удар, наотмашь по лицу, она, казалось, даже не заметила. Замерла тупой куклой, уставилась перед собой, даже не поднимая на Эда бледных глаз. От удара одна линза выпала, и теперь стало понятно, что они никакие не серые, а очень даже карие.  
Он схватил её, отупевшую от боли, неожиданности и алкоголя, рванул за руку на себя и, не рассчитав силу, уронил. Она упала на колени, ударилась и тут же как проснулась. Забилась в его руках, стала упираться.

— Пусти меня, придурок конченый. Пусти, мать твою! — стала кричать и вырываться. Подскочила на ноги, ударила его кулаком в лицо.

Эд зажмурился на секунду, мотнул головой и тут же дёрнул девчонку на себя, провёз её по полу, кинул через комнату к окну. Она, ударившись спиной об батарею, вскочила резко, и как только умудрилась на таких-то каблуках, но он не дал ей уйти. Выхватил пистолет из-за пояса, взвёл курок. Револьвер издал тихий щёлчок. В воцарившейся тишине было слышно, как за окном проехала машина с мигалками и сиреной. Кому-то срочно нужна была помощь.  
Он ударил её ещё раз наотмашь, свалил с ног и, не давая времени опомниться, дотянулся до верёвки, накинул простой затягивающийся узел на тонкое запястье, продел под трубой батареи, повторил со второй рукой и, завязав надёжно, отошёл к столу.  
Стало жарко. Он скинул худи и майку, оставшись в одних чёрных штанах.  
Она притихла. Эд налил себе на два пальца, покрутил немного стакан, глядя, как на сколах льда играет свет. Крепкий алкоголь обжёг горло. Ссадина на губе вспыхнула болью и тут же заныла. Эд проглотил напиток и облизнулся. Воздух показался холодным, зубы заломило. В висках кровь пульсировала так, что казалось, череп не выдержит и разлетится на куски.  
Он поднялся, прошёл по комнате, осматриваясь и не видя ничего перед собой. Свет не пробивался сквозь плотные шторы, и было непонятно, какое сейчас время суток. Она тихо всхлипнула и, испугавшись этого звука, тут же вскинула голову, уставилась на него, широко раскрыв глаза. Тушь потекла от слёз, макияж размазался, а рот выглядел чёрной дырой. Вчера на вечеринке у неё была чёрная помада, которая теперь выглядела, как насмешка. Эд подошёл ближе, поднял револьвер и присел на корточки, уставился на неё. Кристина застыла. Со стороны казалось, что она вообще уже не то отъехала от страха, не то поехала крышей. Револьвер оттягивал руку, так что пришлось его положить на колено. Дуло само собой повернулось к ней, и девушка в ужасе стала отползать. Как будто всерьёз рассчитывала просочиться между рёбер батареи и выскользнуть за пределы мирка, сжавшегося до комнаты в грязном отеле. Она упёрлась острым каблуком в щербатый ламинат, всхлипнула снова как-то истерично. В глазах у неё заблестели слёзы. Невероятно.  
Смотреть на неё стало скучно. На коленке, в прицеле порванных колготок, расцвёл бордовый синяк с красноватыми вкраплениями ссадин. Ещё одно яркое пятно на ней. Синие волосы, линзы, делающие глаза светло-серыми, почти белыми, платье в стиле Харли Квинн. Она вся вчера была воплощённой энергией. А сейчас, привязанная к батарее, распятая, словно за чужие грехи, она напоминала сломанную куклу. Выглядело это даже жутко. Ему нравилось. Эд ухмыльнулся. От выпитого его немного качало, так что сидеть на корточках

было тяжело. А как там? Пятки поднял — район потерял? Эд держал. И район, и равновесие. Он резво поднялся, навёл на неё дуло.

— О боже! — взвизгнула девушка. Выстрел оглушил. В пороховой тишине взорвалось её истеричное: — Мама!

Она снова принялась рыдать, сотрясаясь всем телом. А ведь Эд в неё даже не попал!  
Он прошёлся по комнате. Под ногами дешёвый ковролин казался синтетической травой. Он остановился у стола, положил на него ствол и прикурил.

— Бушь? — хрипло поинтересовался у своей Мальвины. Та в ответ только отрицательно покачала головой. — Чё отказываешься? А если это последний день твоей жизни? Не думала?

Она снова качнула головой и отвернулась. Строила из себя хуй пойми что. Ну, как знает, дважды он предлагать не станет.  
Эд затянулся, запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза, и медленно выдохнул. Сигаретный дым, густой, лёгкий, выходил из лёгких клубясь. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки тот казался терпким облаком. Он улыбнулся своей метафоре, схватил пистолет и снова пошёл к ней. Сколько они уже тут? Часа два? Рыдать она перестала — устала, наверное. Но дорожки слёз ещё блестели на впалых щеках.  
Он присел снова, затянулся, выдохнул ей в лицо. Мальвина закашлялась, попыталась отмахнуться рукой, но ничего не вышло. Эд поднёс ствол к её щеке, прижал прохладный металл и медленно повёл по коже, глядя, как она чуть прогибается под нажимом. Улыбнулся. Девушка оцепенела. Зажмурилась. Наверное, боялась. Он провёл по губам, по подбородку и, схватив за него свободной рукой, заставил её разжать челюсти, открыть широко рот. Улыбнувшись, он сунул дуло револьвера ей в горло и взвёл курок. Глаза Кристины закатились. Она даже дышать перестала. Эд потянул пистолет на себя и, поймав её взгляд, повернул его в сторону, нажал на курок. Раздался выстрел. Она взвыла зверем, клацнула зубами по металлу, забилась. Выграновский вытащил револьвер у неё изо рта, отошёл на пару шагов назад, не сводя с неё взгляда. Девчонка орала как сумасшедшая, не в силах даже схватиться на рану. Заливая всё кровью, она дёргалась, выла. Он прицелился, выстрелил. Отлетел кусок хряща. Попал в ухо. Мальвина дёрнулась всем телом, взвыла снова. Она забилась, связанная, надёжно примотанная к батарее. Тощие ноги её бесполезно дёргались. Он улыбнулся. Прострелить бы колени, но в барабане всего шесть пуль. А теперь их там всего три. Впрочем. Он подошёл ближе, выстрелил ей в живот. Карина забила ногами сильнее, буквально завыла, глядя на него и сотрясаясь мелко всем телом. Эд поднял ствол, нажал на спусковой крючок, выстрелив прямо в лоб. Затихла на какой-то воющей ноте.  
Она продолжала перебирать ногами, задевая его каблуком, когда в очередной раз, соскочив, нога её выпрямлялась. Орать перестала.  
Он налил себе ещё, много, слишком. Полилось через край, по коричневой лаковой поверхности стола. Улыбаясь, Эд поднял стакан, поднёс к губам. Потекло по подбородку, по шее, по впалому животу. Янтарь коньяка впитался в чёрную ткань штанов. Он облизнулся, поставил на стол стакан и осмотрелся. В сигаретном дыму Мальвина, наконец, застыла. Под ней растекалась тёмная лужица крови. Когда-то он думал, что в человеке её гораздо больше. А там всего четыре литра. Или чуть больше, или чуть меньше.

— О боже, мама. Это Нирвана… — выдохнул он и запрокинул голову. Громыхнул выстрел.


End file.
